To provide for secure communications and protection of financial, military, medical or other data requiring a high degree of protection, computer and microprocessor-based systems now implement various security measures. These measures are generally intended to preclude an adversary's illicit access to data stored in a memory being accessed by the microprocessor, for example, because the memory and microprocessor are on the same circuit board and/or coupled by a bus. Common types of attacks on such processors can be categorized as active or passive attacks. In passive attacks an adversary reads the contents of the memory, in the hope to discover secrets, like passwords, copyrighted material, etc. A passive attacker can also monitor the data traffic between the processor and the memory (or some peripherals) for secrets. Active attacks attempt to modify the contents of the memory, or the data traffic between the memory and the processor. Active attacks include attempts to copy-and-paste memory blocks between different locations, or playing back earlier content of the same, or another location. Such attacks can cause harm, for example by creating an infinite loop, or otherwise impact the program. In a known data recognition attack, an adversary may attempt to learn an encryption key by watching writes of known data to the same address. Herein we provide a secure approach to protecting microprocessor accesses to a memory.